Zelus
Styx Kratos Bia & Nike |status = Immortal |eye = Yellow-Green Any color |hair = Green-tinted Black Any color |height = 5'10" Any height |affiliation = Zagreus and his followers Zeus and the Olympians (formerly) |weapons = Idiotita (Sword) |species = God |home = Mount Olympus Isles of the Blest, Elysium, Underworld New Olympus Palace, Olympus Fortress, Mt. Olympus |Greek/Roman form = Zelus |appearances = Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |caption = God of Recreation|image = File:Titan_Tenjinsoseiken.png |imagewidth = 250}} Zelus is an Olympian God and the personification of Dedication, Emulation, Eager Rivalry, Envy, Jealousy, and Zeal. He is the son of the Titan Pallas and Nymph Styx, and brother of Nike, Bia, and Kratos. He is one of the most loyal followers of the Grand Lord: Zagreus, and he is therefore dubbed one of the Four Olympian Lords that defend and serve his goals, for his strength and loyalty he was granted the Holy Sword Idiotita. It is implied he fell in love with the Goddess Pallas, but it is unknown if they are lovers, married or not. Biography Mythical Age Along with his mother and his siblings he was noted for her allegiance to Zeus during his War with the Titans, he however became tired of the very little action that serving Zeus broke and along with his two remaining siblings, left Zeus's service to join Zagreus as Nike before had joined with Athena. Following the forging of the Holy Sword Kataklysmos in Tartarus by Zagreus, their master brought home the Goddess Pallas who he had found cast in Tartarus following her death at Athena's hands, Zelus swore to protect her and was said to have fallen in love with the wayward Goddess who he proclaimed to be a True Goddess of Love. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Pre-/During The Last Olympian Zelus followed Zagreus in his support, and the support of Zagreus's two Underworld sisters, in aiding the Titans attempted return to power. When Kronos was defeated, Zagreus took his followers and sisters to ground, hiding aboard the Ark. Zelus is revealed to be representing the Olympian Lords and their Master by working beside Pallas, as the Commander-in-Chief of Pallas's Palladian Army, which are fighting on behalf of Zagreus. Personality & traits Zelus is presented as an incredibly quiet, measured and calm man, who speaks elegantly and in a courteous manner. He is faithful to the goddess Pallas and constantly keeps at her side, waiting patiently for her performance in the future war against Athena. Usually Zelus has clashes with Kratos for their differences when deciding on ways to attack and strategy. In addition, Zelus treats his men as pieces that must do their duty and does not care if they die while fulfilling their role. Recently, Zelus has demonstrated split loyalties between Zagreus and Pallas, and more than once has come to blows with Kratos while being reminded of his loyalty to the Grand Lord. Unlike his peers, Zelus sees Pallas as a person and maybe something more, not just a tool to defeat Athena and for the Four Lords to fulfill the eventual ambitions of Grand Lord by any means. This is shown when it comes to protecting her, and when he later declares his love for her, even though she knew that the other Lords are conspiring to use and discard her. In addition, Zelus is the only one able to calm Pallas angry outbursts, and assures Pallas that even if everyone leaves her she always has him. Physical Appearance Zelus is a tall man with green tinted black hair, white skin and green eyes that seems yellow in a different light spectrum. He is always wearing a long dark robe with an elegant black-greenish. Equipment Idiotita Zelus wields the Holy Sword Idiotita created by the Grand Lord that he serves from the excess power of the primordial deity known as Gaea, Zagreus reveals that Idiotita is actually the weakest of the Four Holy Swords, however it also has an ability that none of the the other Swords have. Genesis Armour Zelus wears the Genesis Armour, an armor made of an unknown material that shares appearance with three Constellations in the Night Sky and is claimed to be the strongest three Constellations: Sagittarius, Gemini and Virgo. The Four Lords claim that the Armors they wear are additionally, three times stronger than a majority of the basic armor worn by both the Twelve Olympians and Twelve Titans. Zagreus confirms, that Zelus has the strongest armour of the Four Lords. Powers & Abilities Zelus was claimed by Hercules to be the most Godly powerful of his siblings and it was stated to be true, Zelus may not have immense physical power like Kratos, but he has enough Godly power to overwhelm those of immense physical strength like Hercules and Atlas. *'Godly Abilities' - Zelus has the Immortality, Healing factor, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Agility of a Deity. He has far more raw energy than his siblings, being able to block attacks from even Zeus, in the age of Myth. **'Telepathy' - Zelus is the only one out of his siblings that has been shown to converse over a great distance mentally. *'Prowess in Battle' - Zelus has a very mobile form of fighting in battle, he is quick like an expert dancer, and is specialized in using a rapier-like Sword style. *'Energy Blasts' - Like his siblings, he can generate attacks made of Godly energy, his attacks seem to take a green hue. Trivia *'Zelus' is also the Greek word for "Zeal". *'Zelus' is the source of the old saying "Green with Envy". *'Zelus' is in love with the Goddess named after his father, the Titan slain and destroyed by Athena, just as the Goddess Pallas was accidentally killed by Athena in myth. Category:Greek Deity Category:Roman Deity Category:Males Category:HubrisP